3 Steps
by Evysmin
Summary: Foi por acaso que se encontraram. Foi inevitável a atração. Por que o resto tinha que ser tão complicado? Jared Padalecki/Osric Chau


**Titulo:** 3 Steps

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Osric Chau

Está história surgiu de várias conversas no twitter sobre a vontade de ler algo com Jared e o Osric. Jared por que é shippavel com todo mundo e Osric por que é um fofo. Dedico fanfic a essa pessoa linda que é a Mary, que foi quem me incentivou a escrever e continuou a incentivar, mesmo quando eu desconversava sobre, o que foram várias vezes hahahaha! Aqui está a fic concluída, Mary sua linda. Dedico ela a você. Tenho orgulho de dizer que tenho a sua amizade. Uma das autoras que admirava quando ainda era apenas uma simples leitora e ainda admiro, agora como autora. Espero que goste, apesar de não achar que esteja a sua altura hahaha!

**Obs**: Notas geral para todos os leitores no fim da história

* * *

><p>- Vamos cara. Já estamos quase acabando. – Jared incentivou.<p>

- Eu não sei aonde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em fazer isso. – Zac retrucou com uma carranca. Sua respiração entrecortada.

- Você aceitou por que sou seu amigo e você faz tudo o que eu pedir. – Jared respondeu dando um soquinho no braço do outro.

Zac rolou os olhos para ele.

- E também, é claro, por que você não resiste ao meu charme. – Brincou.

- Vai sonhando, Padalecki. – Sorriu para o amigo.

Jared diminuiu o seu ritmo para ficar ao lado do outro homem. Sempre gostou de correr, esse era um dos seus exercícios físicos favoritos. Lembrava-se que quando mais novo e ainda morava com seus pais sempre saía para correr com seus cachorros. Com o passar dos anos esse hábito não se perdeu e, todos os dias pela manhã, Jared saía para correr.

Sempre convidava seu amigo Zac para lhe fazer companhia e ele sempre negava. Estava surpreso que ele havia aceitado dessa vez, já que ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que funciona bem pela manhã. Talvez tivesse pedido tanto para ele vir que acabou aceitando apenas para que os convites parassem.

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Agora que havia conseguido uma vez não iria deixa-lo ir tão facilmente. Havia conseguido uma companhia para correr. Assim como eram seus cachorros.

Não pode evitar uma gargalhada ao pensar na comparação que acabara de fazer.

- Do que você está rindo, idiota? - Zac perguntou, seu mau humor matinal se fazendo presente com força total.

- Não é nada. Apenas uma piada que acabei de lembrar.

Zac ainda lhe deu um olhar desconfiado antes de virar-se para frente.

Não demoraram muito tempo para concluir o seu percurso, como Jared dissera, já estavam quase acabando. E então quando enfim pararam de correr Jared convidou Zac para irem até cafeteria que havia acabado de abrir.

- Você paga o meu. É o mínimo que você deve fazer por me acordar de madrugada para correr. – Zac disse ao entrarem.

- Zac, eram seis e meia da manhã.

- Pra mim dá no mesmo.

Jared apenas sorriu.

Foram até o balcão e pediram suas bebidas. Jared pagou por elas. Sentaram em uma das mesas e ficaram conversando sobre tudo um pouco enquanto bebiam. Eram bons amigos no fim das contas.

Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo estavam ali, quando Jared notou seu café já estava perto do fim.

- Cara, você tem um fã. – Zac disse se debruçando sobre a mesa, dando-lhe um sorrindo de canto.

Jared levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto tomava os últimos goles do seu café.

- Tem certeza que não estão olhando pra você? – Pediu sem dar muita importância pra aquela conversa.

- Não, cara. Ele está olhando pra você. Desde quando ele entrou ele não tirou os olhos de você.

- Você e essa sua mania de prestar atenção em tudo.

- Isso é ser detalhista.

- Tem certeza disso? – Pediu com descrença no tom de voz.

- Que seja! O caso é que ele está olhando pra você.

- Quem?

- O japinha sentado à mesa no canto.

- Cara não fala assim. Soa tão racista.

- Jared só olha pra lá. – Zac disse revirando os olhos, já sem paciência.

O moreno finalmente olhou, na mesa ao canto havia apenas uma pessoa sentada. Seus olhares se encontraram e o garoto desviou o dele para o papel que tinha em mãos.

- Ele é só um garoto, Zac.

- Você sabe que esse seu visual faz sucesso com a garotada. – Zac sorriu provocativo. – Você deveria se aproveitar disso. Olha! Ele está olhando pra você de novo. Por que não vai lá falar com ele?

- Eu não vou paquerar com um garoto. Olha pra ele? Ele deve ter o que? 17, no máximo 18 anos. Aquele papel que ele tanto olha deve ser algum trabalho que a professora pediu.

- Todo mundo tem fetiche por colegiais. – Zac provocou.

- Eu não sou papa anjo, cara. – Jared riu, já se levantando. – E vamos logo. Temos que continuar.

- Como assim continuar? Continuar o que?

- A correr, é claro.

- Você disse que havíamos terminado.

- Terminamos mesmo. O caminho de ida. Agora temos que voltar, não é?

- Como eu te odeio Padalecki. – Zac resmungou jogando seu copo na lixeira próxima a porta de entrada.

- Você me ama, eu sei. – Jared sorriu enquanto também jogava seu copo na lixeira.

Não pode evitar uma última olhada para o garoto antes de sair. E mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram. E novamente o garoto desviou o olhar para o papel que estava segurando.

**oOo**

- Tudo bem. Há quanto dias estamos correndo e parando aqui para tomar café?

- Você começou a correr comigo na segunda-feira e hoje é quinta-feira então são quatro dias. – Jared respondeu à pergunta que Zac lhe fez.

- O que quer dizer que fazem quatro dias que estamos vindo aqui e esse é o quarto dia seguido que aquele garoto não para de olhar para você.

Jared não precisava olhar para saber de quem o outro estava falando. Ele já havia notado que todos os dias haviam encontrado o mesmo garoto com traços orientais. Ele sempre sentava à mesma mesa, posta ao canto, próximo à entrada. Apenas naqueles poucos dias já havia se tornado um habito eles encontrarem o garoto sempre ali, assim como também o garoto lançar olhares para Jared a todo instante. Claro que Jared iria notar isso também.

- Zac, não começa.

- Eu disse pra você que esse seu visual faz sucesso com a garotada. Aposto que ele não consegue tirar os olhos de você, mas não sei se é por causa do cabelo bonito, desses três piercings na sua orelha ou o seu antebraço tatuado. – Zac brincou.

- Se for assim eu diria que é pelo conjunto da obra. – Jared sorriu antes de tomar um gole de seu café.

Zac balançou a cabeça, rindo do momento nada modesto de seu amigo.

- Mas, sério cara, acho que você deveria ir lá falar com ele.

- Eu não vou ir falar com ele.

- Tudo bem então. Deixa que eu vou lá falar com ele por você. – Não chegou a se levantar para fazer o que havia dito, pois Jared lhe segurou o pulso.

- Você não vai lá falar por mim como se eu fosse um adolescente.

- Agindo dessa forma você parece um.

- Zac... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando seu copo de café sobre a mesa. – Eu já disse que não vou ir falar com ele. Não quero nada com um garoto que ainda deve estar no colegial.

- E eu já disse que todo mundo tem fetiche por colegiais. Você também deve ter, mano. Não negue.

- Você não vale nada, cara. – Jared riu.

- E outra coisa; você disse que ele deve ter dezessete ou dezoito anos, lembre-se que se ele tiver dezoito você não vai estar fazendo nada de ilegal.

- Certo. Vamos encerrar essa conversa e voltar a correr. Ainda tenho que abrir a loja. – Jared disse já se levantando, ouvindo os resmungos do outro. Antes de sair não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o garoto uma última vez, como estivera fazendo nos últimos dias. E mais uma vez seus olhares se encontraram.

Talvez estivesse mesmo agindo como um adolescente no fim das contas.

**oOo**

Já era tarde e o não havia mais movimentos na loja àquela hora por isso Jared resolveu que era hora de fechar tudo e ir embora. E foi o que fez.

Já estava do lado de fora, trancando a loja, quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso seguido de um sinal sonoro indicando que recebeu uma mensagem. Pegou o aparelho, leu a mensagem e a respondeu rapidamente. Ao virar-se para começar a caminhar acabou se chocando com outro corpo e deixou seu celular cair.

- Droga! – xingou. – Me desculpe, estava distraído. A culpa foi minha. – Abaixou-se para pegar seu celular e viu que a outra pessoa também havia deixado cair o dela.

- Está tudo bem. – uma voz jovial respondeu.

Juntou os dois aparelhos e estendeu o que não era seu para a pessoa a sua frente. – Aqui! Realmente, me desculpe. – Disse entregando o celular e só então notando que havia se chocado com o garoto que lhe encarava na cafeteira.

- Obrigado. – O garoto respondeu pegando seu celular da mão do outro homem. – E, sério. Está tudo bem mesmo. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a caminhar.

Jared ficou olhando o garoto se afastar, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Não pode deixar de achar aquela situação no mínimo estranha.

- Será que ele está me seguindo?

**oOo**

No dia seguinte Jared não foi correr como de costume. Teve que ficar na loja para receber algumas coisas novas que iriam chegar. Durante aquela semana foi a primeira vez que não viu o garoto e não sabia o que pensar sobre isso devido ao estranho momento que tivera na noite anterior ao esbarrar com ele.

Seu dia seguiu normalmente, e o movimento na loja já havia diminuído. Aproveitou isso e ligou para Zac.

- Estou falando sério, cara. O garoto estava aqui na frente da loja ontem. Esbarrei nele sem querer. Foi tudo muito estranho.

- Será que ele é desses tipos de garoto que se apaixonam por homens mais velhos e começam a segui-los? Acho que você conseguiu um stalker. – Zac riu do outro lado da linha.

- Não brinca, cara. – Jared respirou fundo. – Isso pode acabar sendo uma grande dor de cabeça pra mim e... Droga!

- O que foi?

- Ele está aqui?

- Quem está aí?

- O garoto da cafeteria. Quem mais, mané? Ele está aqui, agora. – Jared o olhava para o lado de fora pelo vidro fumê. O garoto parecia estar se esforçando para reconhecer algo no lado dentro sem ser preciso entrar. A única coisa visível do lado de fora era o letreiro de neon que dizia "aberto"

- O garoto está aí com você?

- Não. Ele está olhando do lado de fora. Deve estar me procurando.

- Ele com certeza é um stalker. Não só isso, parece ser do tipo extremo. – Zac riu.

- Como você pode rir numa hora dessas? – Jared perguntou com raiva.

- Sei lá. É apenas tudo muito bizarro. – Respondeu ainda rindo. – Quer que eu ligue para a polícia?

- Eu posso cuidar de um adolescente sozinho, obrigado. – Respondeu impaciente com as brincadeiras do amigo. – Droga! Ele está entrando. Vou desligar.

- Não! Não desliga agora. Hey! – Mas a linha já havia ficado muda.

Jared ouviu o sino sobre a porta soar quando ela foi aberta. Viu o garoto entrar, ficar parado na porta por um momento, lhe olhando, para então caminhar até o balcão onde se encontrava.

- Você precisa ser maior de idade para frequentar um sexshop. – Disse assim que o garoto chegou ao balcão.

- Eu... O que? – Ele perguntou confuso, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

- Sua identidade. Você tem que mostra-la para mim.

- Ah, sim. – O garoto tirou a mochila das costas, abriu um dos bolsos começou a procurar o documento. – Eu... desculpe, não consigo acha-la. Devo ter esquecido em casa. – Disse ainda vasculhando o interior da mochila.

Jared não pode deixar de pensar que aquela era uma das típicas desculpas usadas por adolescente quando lhe eram solicitados suas ID's.

- Bom, então acho que você deve ir embora. Não é permitido a entrada de menores de idade nesse tipo de lugar. – Disse olhando para o garoto, que aparentava surpresa. – Mas antes de você ir eu... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não sabia como dizer aquilo. – Eu sei que você é o mesmo garoto que sempre está na cafeteria todos os dias quando vou lá, sei também que você fica me encarando. E ontem você estava aqui na frente e... Olha, eu me sinto... lisonjeado, ou algo assim, mas você tem que saber que eu não saio com garotos da sua idade, então, acho melhor, para você e também para mim, que você não ficasse me seguindo por aí.

O garoto ficou lhe olhando com os olhos arregalados por bastante tempo. Jared chegou a pensar que pode ter sido duro demais com ele, mas era preciso ser dito. Só esperava que ele não começasse a chorar na sua frente ou algo assim.

De tudo o que passou pela sua cabeça, não esperava que o garoto começasse a rir. Gargalhar alto bem na sua frente.

- Hey! Eu estou falando sério, aqui. – Disse se sentindo ofendido pela forma que o outro estava rindo.

- Desculpa, mas é que isso tudo é muito engraçado. – Disse entre risos.

- O que tem de engraçado?

- Eu não estava te perseguindo. Ontem quando nos esbarramos foi mesmo por acaso. Havia ido visitar uma amiga que mora aqui perto. Lauren Tom, conhece?

Sim. Sabia que alguns quarteirões abaixo morava uma Lauren Tom. Sabia de quem ele estava falando.

- Mas você está certo sobre uma coisa, realmente eu fico olhando pra você todos os dias na cafeteria. Pensei que você fosse fazer algo a respeito já que sempre olha pra mim também antes de sair. Com todo esse visual estava esperando que você fizesse o primeiro movimento e viesse falar comigo. Então nos esbarramos ontem aqui em frente e hoje você não apareceu lá e eu pensei que esse visual pode ser apenas uma fachada e que na verdade você seja tímido. Então resolvi vir falar com você.

- Eu não sou tímido. – Jared se defendeu.

- Eu acho que sim. Só pensa que sou menor de idade não é? - Perguntou rindo antes de colocar algo sobre o balcão.

O mais alto pegou o que notou ser uma carteira de motorista. Olhou o nome do garoto, Osric Chau, e logo após a idade dele. Jared arregalou os olhos ao constatar que aquele garoto na sua frente na verdade tinha apenas quatro anos a menos do que ele

- Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Disse ao entregar de volta a habilitação ao garoto, homem, a sua frente. – Sinto muito?

- Está tudo bem. – Respondeu sorrindo enquanto guardava o documento de volta na mochila. – Você não é o primeiro a pensar algo assim de mim. De fato esqueci minha identidade em casa e, antes que pense algo mais, eu tenho um carro sim, não é um documento falso. Ele apenas está no conserto, por isso estava a pé ontem e ainda estou hoje.

- Eu acredito em você. E também, se estiver mentindo, posso ligar pra senhora Tom e perguntar tudo não é mesmo. – Brincou, tentando dissolver aquele momento constrangedor.

- Verdade. Você pode fazer isso também. – O outro riu.

- Então... Você disse que veio falar comigo?

- Ah, sim. É verdade. – Sorriu segurando a alça da mochila, o que lhe dava ainda mais um ar jovial. – Vim para falar com você. Estava esperando que você viesse falar comigo primeiro, como disse antes.

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse?

- Sei lá! Me pagar um café ou me convidar para sair e beber alguma coisa. Esse tipo de coisa que a gente faz quando se interessa por outra pessoa.

- E o que lhe faz pensar que eu estou interessado em você? Você nem sabe se sou mesmo gay.

- Desculpa, mas nenhum héteros fica flertando outro cara com olhares por quatro dias.

- Certo! Mas ainda assim você era quem estava se mostrando claramente interessado em algo. – Respondeu e logo após sentiu vontade de colocar a mão na testa. Estava mesmo agindo como um adolescente.

- É claro que estava. E estou. Por isso vim, não é mesmo? – O menor disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Lhe dando um olhar como se dissesse que aquilo era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

E era.

- Bem, já que você veio até aqui então eu posso pular toda essa parte de sair e tudo mais e apenas te convidar para ir até a minha casa. – O mais velho disse enquanto se debruçava sobre o balcão. Sorriso de dentes brancos e encantadoras covinhas. Não pode deixar de notar o olhar do outro homem sobre seu peitoral e então para seu braço tatuado.

- Me fazendo uma proposta dessas, logo de cara, depois de todo esse mal entendido. Com certeza você não é um cara tímido.

- O que quer dizer que eu não fui o único a tirar conclusões precitadas. – Sorriu. – Então, você quer ir? Aliás, me chamo Jared. Jared Padalecki.

- Prazer em conhece-lo, Jared. E podemos sim pular essas partes. – Acenou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Irei apenas fechar tudo aqui e então poderemos ir.

- Certo. Irei esperar por você lá fora.

Jared acompanhou com o olhar o mais novo caminhar até o lado de fora. Pôs-se a fechar a loja e antes de sair pegou uma garrafa de lubrificantes e alguns preservativos.

- Apenas no caso... – Disse antes de guarda-los no bolso interior de sua jaqueta.

- Bem, vamos? – Disse para o outro assim que trancou tudo.

- Claro. – Osric começou a andar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do outro.

- Aonde você vai?

- Bem você disse vamos, então supus que...

- Eu moro aqui.

- Na rua?

- Não. – Riu – Aqui – Apontou para a entrada ao lado do sexshop.

- Ah, sim. Você mora na parte de cima. Legal. Você mora em cima do seu local de trabalho.

- Na verdade eu não moro realmente aqui. – Respondeu enquanto abria o portão. – E nem trabalho no sexshop. Trabalho num restaurante, como sub-chefe.

- Puxa! – Disse surpreso. – Nunca iria imaginar.

- É. Meu amigo, Zac, aquele com quem sempre vou a cafeteria, disse que minha aparência combina mais com vendedor de sexshop do que cozinheiro.

- Então, onde você mora e o que está fazendo aqui? Se me permite perguntar. – Os dois conversavam enquanto subiam os lances de escada.

- Divido um apartamento com esse meu amigo, Zac. Estou de férias no momento e o dono do sexshop é um outro amigo meu, Misha. Ele teve uma emergência familiar e precisou viajar então me pediu para tomar conta das coisas por aqui enquanto ele está fora.

- Ah... E ele não vai se importar se... você sabe. Você e eu... Na casa dele.

- Você tá brincando? – Jared perguntou sorrindo. – É capaz do Misha pedir para contar tudo em detalhes quando souber.

- E você faria?

- É claro que não. – Disse parando em frente a porta do apartamento onde estava vivendo ultimamente.

- Eu não me importaria se você contasse.

- Tudo bem, então... – Colocou a chave na fechadura, destrancando a porta. – De qualquer modo eu não contarei. Mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

- No momento a única coisa que quero é que você abra a porta. Acho que podemos pular a parte da conversa também.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Jared respondeu abrindo a porta e entrando.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e logo após os dois deram um passo para frente, juntando seus corpos, colando seus lábios num beijo cheio de luxuria. Jared puxou as pernas de Osric pra cima, enrolando-as em seu quadril, carregando o menor enquanto adentrava o apartamento. Fechou a porta com pé enquanto caminhava com o outro em seu colo em direção ao quarto.

Quando menos esperou Osric se viu sendo jogado sobre uma cama. As únicas coisas que notou foi que o colchão era extremamente macio, que a cama era redonda e que havia um espelho no teto. Não deu tempo de pensar ou ver mais nada a sua frente. Não com Jared tirando suas roupas apressadamente. Tratou de fazer a mesma coisa que o outro e tirou as suas roupas, tão apressado quanto ele. Quando terminou não pode deixar de admirar o belo corpo que Jared tinha; músculos firmes, um belo abdômen definido, um peitoral malhado, braços fortes. Um deles com aquela tatuagem que sempre lhe chamava atenção

Logo se viu sendo coberto pelo corpo grande de Jared, sua boca sendo tomada com beijos lascivos. Seu corpo sendo tocado por grandes mãos, o membro dele, duro como pedra, roçando ao seu. As únicas coisas que conseguia fazer era gemer e abrir ainda mais as pernas, encaixando-o ali de forma que mostrasse que queria mais, muito mais de tudo aquilo.

Jared beijou o pescoço de Osric, descendo para os mamilos e os excitando, um de cada vez, alternando entre lábios, dentes e as pontas dos dedos. Desceu ainda mais até chegar no membro do menor e, sem cerimônia, o pôs na boca, chupando-o com gana, cheio de desejo, enquanto uma mão apertava a coxa do menor e a outra manipulava seu próprio membro.

Parou a sucção e deitou-se ao lado do menor, para então puxa-lo para cima de seu corpo. Abriu a boca, deixando bem claro o que queria. Osric não perdeu tempo para colocar seu membro de volta na boca de Jared, deixou que ele o chupasse como bem quisesse por um tempo para então debruçar-se para frente, apoiando as mãos e erguer seu corpo e começar a foder a boca do maior.

Jared gemia enquanto sua boca era fodida por Osric, sua mão segurando o traseiro do outro, mas sem o guiar. Aceitando tudo o que ele tinha para lhe dar.

Osric tirou seu membro da boca de Jared e desceu o corpo, segurando o rosto dele e o beijando com urgência, mordendo os lábios finos e rosados. Desceu os lábios explorando o corpo do outro, repetindo os passos que ele fizera consigo, excitando os mamilos ora com os lábios ora com os dedos, descendo lentamente pelo abdômen definido até chegar ao membro que estava pulsando com o pré-gozo na ponta.

O menor se alojou entre as pernas de Jared e segurou o membro dele, espalhando o liquido perolado com a ponta do dedo por toda a glande. Segurou o membro pela base e deu um olhar provocante para cima, deixando seu hálito quente sobre ele. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jared e em troca ganhou um sorriso de encorajamento. Não era preciso tal coisa e sendo assim colocou o membro em sua boca, tanto quanto pode. Sugou até suas bochechas secarem, deslizou a língua pela parte de trás, massageando-o, desceu a boca até sentir a ponta tocar sua garganta e empenhou-se em continuar o que fazia, alternando entre os movimentos, enquanto a outra mão brincava com as bolas do outro.

Jared jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemia enquanto recebia o boquete de Osric. Sua vontade era de foder o rosto do garoto, mas mesmo notando que ele era muito experiente naquele tipo de coisa tinha conhecimento do seu corpo e achava que o outro com certeza não aguentaria isso de primeira. Quem sabe numa segunda vez?

Osric parou a sucção e se sentou sobre os quadris de Jared, esfregando seu traseiro na ereção dele enquanto manipulava a sua.

— Você quer me foder, Mr. Padalecki?

— De onde veio isso?

— Você disse ter me confundido com um colegial e todo mundo tem uma fantasia secreta por colegiais.

— Por que todo mundo fica me dizendo isso agora?

— Por que é verdade… — Deu um sorriso de canto. — Ou você quer que eu pare?

— Porra! Não!

— Bom… Então, você quer me foder Mr. Padalecki?

Jared não respondeu com palavras. Deixou que seus atos dizerem por si. Virou os seus corpos, jogando Osric na cama e ficando por cima dele. Abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pegou preservativo e lubrificante que sabia que Misha guardava ali. Os que havia pego ainda na loja ficaram no bolso de sua roupa, jogada no chão. Não tinha intenção de sair de onde estava para ir atrás deles. Melou os dedos com o lubrificante e viu Osric já abrindo as pernas. Alojou-se entre elas e começou a prepara-lo, colocando um dedo, depois um segundo e logo haviam três. Enquanto fazia isso ouvia gemidos do menor e ele lhe chamando de Mr. Padalecki. Ouvir aquilo lhe excitava ainda mais.

Talvez todo mundo tivesse mesmo um fetiche por colegiais. Ao menos acabou descobrindo que tinha.

Parou o que fazia para vestir seu membro com o preservativo, o lambuzando com lubrificante. Encaixou-se entre as pernas do outro, guiando seu membro com a mão até a ponta tocar a entrada dele e começou a penetra-lo, sem parar, até que estivesse completamente dentro.

Osric envolveu as pernas ao redor dos quadris de Jared que abaixou o tronco lhe beijou enquanto começou os movimentos de vai e vem. Osric passava as mãos pelas costas dele e gemia entre o beijo. Jared desceu os lábios pelo rosto até chegar ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro do outro, onde começou a morder, beijar e chupar enquanto continuava as estocadas, acelerando os movimentos e então diminuindo ao ponto de tirar todo o membro pra fora e depois colocá-lo de volta de uma vez só, movendo seus corpos no processo, ganhando um alto gemido de Osric em troca seguindo de arranhões na sua costa.

— Assim, Mr. Padalecki. Continua. Me fode, Mr. Padalecki. Me fode mais forte. — Osric pedia. — Mais fundo, Mr. Padalecki. Mais forte. Me fode mais forte.

Jared atendia os pedidos do outro de bom grado. Passou a arremeter-se contra o corpo menor cada vez mais rápido, ouvindo Osric gemer cada vez mais alto. Em dado momento virou seus corpos sem sair de dentro do outro e o deixou por cima. Osric não perdeu tempo em subir e descer no membro de Jared, apoiando suas mãos sobre o peitoral dele, apertando os dedos nos músculos daquele local enquanto remexia seu quadril e rebolava lentamente, provocando o outro. Voltou a cavalgar sobre ele, sentindo-o ir ainda mais fundo por conta daquela posição. Alternava os movimentos entre rebolar e subir e descer seu corpo, o que levava os dois homens as nuvens.

Osric começou a aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, seus corpos se chocavam com mais força. Jared segurou os quadris do menor quando sentiu que estava perto de gozar, um aperto forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas. Osric parecia não se importar, apenas segurou seu próprio membro, manipulando-o enquanto continuava a cavalgar em Jared. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto, quando finalmente gozou. Espirrando por todo o torso do homem abaixo de si. Abaixou-se e beijou Jared novamente. Indo até o ouvido dele e falando:

— Me fode, Mr. Padalecki… — Levantou novamente o tronco do corpo e olhou para o outro. — Quero ver você gozar.

Jared fez o que o outro disse. Apoiou os pés na cama e começou a fode-lo com movimentos rápidos, buscando chegar ao seu clímax. Ouvindo Osric lhe pedir para fode-lo, sentindo a entrada dele pulsar ao redor de seu membro. Logo estava gozando, apertando novamente os quadris do menor. Mordendo os lábios. Osric sorriu e abaixou-se para beija-lo mais uma vez. Saiu de cima do outro logo depois e deitou-se ao lado dele.

**oOo**

— E então, cara, você pegou o japinha ou não pegou? — Zac perguntou enquanto corriam. Tentando manter o folego. — Você ainda não me disse nada do que aconteceu ontem. Está calado o caminho todo. Isso não combina com você.

Jared não respondeu. Apenas continuou correndo. Não era por que tinha vergonha do que havia feito na noite anterior ou algo parecido. Zac sabia de coisas a seu respeito muito piores. Algumas delas os dois estavam juntos. O caso é que estava se divertindo com a curiosidade do amigo.

Logo chegaram a cafeteria onde sempre iam.

— Pelo visto você dispensou mesmo o garoto. Ele nem está aqui hoje. — Zac disse enquanto limpava o rosto com uma toalha, depois de notar a mesa onde o garoto costuma ficar estava vazia.

Os dois fizeram seu ritual de sempre, foram até o balcão. Pediram café e sentaram-se à mesma mesa que ficavam todos os dias.

— Agora você não vai mais fugir. Pode ir abrindo a boca e contando o que aconteceu. — Zac pediu assim que sentaram.

A porta se abriu e ambos se viraram pra olhar. Por ela Osric entrava e Jared levantou a mão acenando para ele.

— Nem precisa me dizer mais nada… — Zac comentou. — E pelo chupão no pescoço do garoto eu já posso imaginar como a noite terminou. — Riu de forma sacana para o amigo. Dando um empurrão no ombro dele.

Desta vez Osric sentou-se junto com eles. Jared o apresentou ao amigo e contou sobre os mal entendidos envolvendo idade e tudo mais. Qualquer dúvida que ainda poderia restar, sobre timidez ou algo mais fora tirada ali, no meio de muitas brincadeiras.

— Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho agora. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Zac.

— Todo meu, cara. — Respondeu dando uma batidinha no ombro do menor. — Vou esperar por você lá fora, Jay. — Zac disse piscando, nada discreto, para o amigo.

— Então… — Jared começou se virando para o outro. — Podemos ter um segundo encontro, com dessa vez eu te oferecendo algo pra beber ou algo assim?

— Claro! Você pode me oferecer algo para beber na sua casa. Assim podemos repetir as coisas do primeiro encontro, sabe…

— Certo. Eu sei… — Jared sorriu. — Então até hoje a noite.

— Até hoje a noite. — chegou mais perto do outro. — Tenho planos para hoje a noite envolvendo aquela cama redonda — Sussurrou.

— Ah, é? Tipo o que?

— Você vai descobrir logo mais. A única coisa que posso dizer é vou quebrar você hoje, Mr. Padalecki… — Deu um tapa no traseiro do maior antes de sair.

O encontro deles a noite teve tudo o que eles prometeram. Dessa vez houve conversa, conheceram-se um pouco mais, a bebida também não faltou, assim como a promessa das coisas que seriam feitas naquela cama redonda.

Osric prometeu quebrar Jared, mas não queria que fosse literalmente. No fim da noite Jared acabou com o ombro machucado. Foi um final horrível para o segundo encontro. Mas não lhes tirou a vontade de acontecer um terceiro.

FIM

* * *

><p>*Preferi usar "Mr. Padalecki" por que acho que fica mais legal de ler ou ouvir. Me senti estranha ao escrever Senhor Padalecki rs.<p>

Tenho recebido muitas reviews me perguntando quando irei atualizar as minhas fanfics, se eu as abandonei e a resposta é: Não! Eu não as abandonei. Sei que estou demorando para atualizar, peço desculpa por isso, mas peço também que entendam que um autor depende de várias coisas para a história fluir bem. Dentre elas a bendita inspiração. Nos últimos meses eu fiquei sem animo pra escrever, até mesmo ler, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça abandonar alguma história. Sempre que dava abria o word e escrevia um pouquinho. Escrever essa oneshot me recuperou o animo. Eu tenho há tempos meio capitulo da fanfic Egos, mas preferi não postar. Não quero fazer uma atualização pequena ou pela metade. Agora, com a inspiração e o animo de volta posso dizer que logo volto ao ritmo normal de atualização. Eu até gosto de cobranças, como já disse várias vezes, mostra que o leitor gosta do meu trabalho e quer mais dele. Mas recebi algumas que achei grosseiro demais. Sei que é frustrante pra um leitor ficar esperando aquela fanfic que ele acompanha ser atualizada. Saibam que muito antes de começar a escrever eu era uma leitora como vocês, e continuou sendo. Mas saibam também que é muito mais frustrante pra um autor ver o seu trabalho inacabado. Um autor não posta uma história por pirraça pra começar e depois não terminar pra brincar com os leitores. Não pensem uma coisa dessas. Existem fatores que levam um autor a demorar ou até mesmo a abandonar uma história. É triste? É claro que é. Tanto pra quem ler quanto pra quem escreve. Mas cabe a ambas as partes aceitar isso numa boa, sem vitimizar ou vilanizar alguém. Dentro dos próximos dias irei começar a atualizar as fanfics paradas, quem ainda se interessar, por favor esperem um pouquinho mais. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora, e também peço compreensão.

Beijos e até mais!


End file.
